


You're Out

by petzawentz



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Cop Josh, D/s, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Like Pretty Dubious Woops, M/M, Murder, Pet Names, Serial Killer Tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petzawentz/pseuds/petzawentz
Summary: They'd been trying to catch, or even find Joseph for even longer than Josh had been graduated from the academy. Josh wasn't going to lie, he was feeling a rather smug sense of satisfaction for being part of the team that had finally brought him in.His satisfaction was forgotten briefly, when he looked up from the file, and through the glass into the interrogation room.Joseph was smiling straight at him.Normally, if a criminal tried something like that, Josh was unbothered. They did it all the time; guessing at where they figured someone would be, to try and unnerve the agents, Josh supposed.So he was expecting it.Until Joseph’s grin grew, and he raised a hand in a little wave.Right then, Josh felt a nagging kind of tug in his stomach. It was telling him to walk away, run, don't look back.He should've listened.(Strike one.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PastelMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMess/gifts).



> So I started writing this over six months ago (sssshhh), and it's nowhere near where I wanted it to be, but I've decided to post it as a little bit of a gift to the lovely pastelmess (you know why babes), a little early. I might continue this, but for now I think this'll do.

Being a cop was something Josh had always wanted, even before he really knew what a cop _was_. His dad had always watched cop shows and movies, and they stuck with him, so that he was running around the house chasing his siblings, and yelling something that vaguely sounded like “you have the right to remain silent!” but really sounded like “you ‘ve the righ’ ta silent!”

Then, when he was 8, he went to a parade. The sheriff of the town was in the parade, and had handed Josh a little mini sheriff’s badge, smiled, and told him it suited him.

After that, he'd dressed up as a cop for halloween 6 years in a row, his costume getting more and more intricate every year. He only stopped when he was 14 because he wanted to actually _be_ a cop, not just look like one.

From that point, he devoted himself to learning how to become a cop. He studied handbooks and textbooks from all the nearest libraries, and he went online and found all the information he could about the required training to become a cop. 

When he was 15, he started training. He worked out daily, using and incorporating what he knew about police training.

The result of all of this, was Josh being the top student at the academy. He passed all of the tests with almost as much accuracy and agility as most seasoned officers, and as such, was graduated faster and with higher marks than anyone in Ohio ever had been. (His father had wanted him to be a baseball player. Whoops. Sorry Dad.)

After only 7 years of being a police officer, and proving himself worthy of all the praise he'd gotten back at the academy, he was asked to join the FBI.

The _FB fucking I_.

He nearly passed out when he got the offer, but managed to keep his cool, and calmly accepted.

Then he went home, and rang up all of his closest friends to celebrate.

So, without even a decade of being a police officer under his belt, Joshua Dun: Policeman, became Joshua Dun: FBI Agent.

Somehow, he didn’t think his dad would mind too much about him not being a baseball star.

\---

All of those events, are what led up to Josh being here, 3 years later, part of the team bringing in one ‘Tyler Joseph’; murderer, psychopath, and all around terrible guy.

He’d murdered his entire family about fifteen years prior; when he was fourteen. He’d been caught, and admitted into a mental health facility where he’d slowly made progress; passing all of his mental health exams, and slowly getting to the point where he had little to no supervision.

When he was eighteen, they’d released him, and four months later he was engaged. A month after that, his fiancée was found dead in their home.

There was no question that Joseph had done it; the MO was exactly the same as it had been on his family (lacerations on the wrists and ankles, throat slit), and Tyler Joseph was nowhere to be found.

He’d killed more after that.

After his fiancée (Jenna), none of his other victims had any relation to him. They were all killed the exact same way though, and up until now, the total body count (including his family) was fifty two.

They'd been trying to catch, or even _find_ Joseph for even longer than Josh had been graduated from the academy. Josh wasn't going to lie, he was feeling a rather smug sense of satisfaction for being part of the team that had finally brought him in.

His satisfaction was forgotten briefly, when he looked up from the file, and through the glass into the interrogation room.

Joseph was smiling straight at him.

Normally, if a criminal tried something like that, Josh was unbothered. They did it all the time; guessing at where they figured someone would be, to try and unnerve the agents, Josh supposed.

So he was expecting it.

Until Joseph’s grin grew, and he raised a hand in a little wave.

Right then, Josh felt a nagging kind of tug in his stomach. It was telling him to _walk away, run, don't look back_.

He should've listened.

Instead, he shook off whatever bad feelings he had, and determinedly headed into the interrogation room. 

( _Strike one_ )

As soon as he was sitting across from Joseph, he noticed three things he hadn't noticed from the other side of the mirror.

One. Joseph had a very….commanding presence. As soon as Josh stepped in front of him, he wanted to cower. Joseph had his hands clasped in front of him on the table, his posture relaxed, but still in charge. 

Two. There was an odd sort of chill to the room. Almost like the air conditioning was on just too high, just cold enough to make goosebumps break out all over Josh’s arms. Nevermind the fact that the interrogation rooms were kept warmer for the express purpose of making the environment uncomfortable for whoever was being interviewed, Josh was _chilled_.

Three. His smile. As soon as he seen Josh, it grew. Almost like he was happy to see Josh.

The whole situation was unnerving him, and neither of them had even spoken yet.

For the second time, Josh brushed his uneasiness away ( _strike two_ ), and opened up the file in front of him, then cleared his throat.

“So, Mr. Joseph-” Joseph hums. Josh stops talking and looks up at him, to which Joseph just shrugs and makes a “go ahead” gesture at him. Josh swallows, and looks down at the file again. “-it says here you're twenty nine years old, is that correct?”

Joseph lets out an amused huff, his hands clasped in front of him on the table innocently. “Yes. _Although_ , my birthday’s in fourteen days, whatcha gonna get me babydoll?”

Josh ignores him, as well as the tiny swoop he feels his stomach do at the _ridiculous_ and _inappropriate_ pet name. “It also says you have four siblings, all of whom are dead. Is that also correct?”

Joseph lets his face fall as he nods solemnly. “Yes. Some psycho murdered them all in their sleep fifteen years ago.”

Josh raises his eyebrows. “It says here that _you_ were the one who murdered them in their sleep fifteen years ago. Are you calling yourself a psycho Mr. Joseph?”

Joseph grins. “I’m an extremely self aware individual.”

“So you’re self aware enough to admit you killed forty six other people after your family, then.”

Joseph tsks. “Forty six? Seems like an awfully low number, doesn't it?” Josh feels his blood run cold, and he glances behind him towards the mirror before looking back at Joseph.

“What do you mean _low_?”

“Well if you’re going to do something, may as well commit to it, right? Why stop at forty six with anything?” 

“Did you _not_ stop at forty six? Are there more bodies?”

Joseph shrugs, that same grin plastered firmly on his face, then suddenly looks incredibly earnest. “Enough about what you think I did, I want to talk about you. How does such a pretty thing like you get into the FBI?”

Josh shakes his head. “No Joseph, what do you mean by forty six being a low number? Should it be higher?” 

“I told you sweetheart, I don't _want_ to talk about me anymore, that’s boring. Tell me about _you_. Do you play any instruments? What’s your favorite color? And don’t call me Joseph, kitten, I want you to call me Tyler.”

“Joseph I am not playing around. Did you kill more than forty six people?”

Joseph rolls his eyes. “I see how you can be an FBI agent now. Absolutely no fun. I’m just trying to have a conversation, be friendly.”

Josh clenches his jaw, and rises up out of his chair. “And _I’m_ trying to bring peace to people’s families. Now tell me; Are. There. More. Bodies?”

Joseph stands too, a serious look on his face for the first time since they brought him in. “Fine, if you’re going to be that way. I’ll answer your questions, but only if you do something for me babydoll.”

Josh feels that same swoop in his stomach from before -though _how_ it manages to overpower the dread he feels at the thought of more bodies, he has no idea-, but this time, his face must betray him, because Joseph grins again. It’s a wolfish, triumphant grin, and he tilts his head slightly.

“Oh you _like_ that one, don’t you? You wanna be my babydoll?”

“I want you to tell me if there are more bodies.”

Joseph shrugs, and sits back in his chair casually. “I told you. Not unless you do something for me babe.”

Josh doesn’t reply, and the moment of silence stretches into a minute, stretches into five minutes, as they don’t break eye contact.

Finally, it gets to be too much, and Josh looks away, heart thumping wildly. “Fine. What the fuck do you want?”

With a satisfied little smirk, Joseph is once again the perfect picture of calm. “Nothing too difficult. Just a kiss.”

Josh’s breathing stutters. “W-What?”

“You heard me. Just kiss me, once with those pretty lips, and I’ll tell you about all those poor, innocent people I may or may not have killed that you may or may not know about.”

Josh just stares at him for another ten seconds, before turning on his heel and stalking towards the door. 

He has to get out.

As he’s leaving, he hears the soft sound of laughter behind him. He knows he should have every intention of never being in a room with Tyler Joseph ever again. That he should give up the case, turn it over to someone else.

He also knows that he _won’t_. He’s worked far too hard on this case for far too long to prove himself, only to just let it go because the criminal is _flirting_ with him. Especially now that there might be more bodies.

_No_ , he tells himself. He’s not going to let this go.

( _Strike three._ )

\---

Later that night, after paperwork and debriefing and Josh’s partner telling him to _go home_ , because _everyone_ can tell he’s shaken up, Josh finally crawls into bed, exhausted.

The thing with Joseph really messed with him for some stupid reason.

In the last ten years of working with criminals, plenty of them have hit on him -men, women, everyone in between-, but not _once_ has it _ever_ bothered him like this.

The worst part is, it’s not even the being hit on that’s bothering him. It’s the _pet names_ , and the fact that he _likes them_ , and wants to blush just thinking about being called _babydoll_ or _sweetheart_. It’s the fact that Joseph had requested a kiss.

It’s the fact that when Joseph had asked for a kiss, Josh had _considered it_.

It was brief, maybe all of two seconds, but he _had_.

Even now, he’s wondering what it would have been like.

Would Ty- _Joseph_ , be a good kisser? Probably. Would he be rough? Almost definitely.

Would it feel good?

Josh doesn’t let himself finish that train of thought, and instead turns over in bed and tries to focus on something else.

He needs to repaint his room, that’s one thing. The paint is chipping in spots, and come to think of it, he should probably shampoo his carpets too. They’re filled with stains from his work boots; from days when he’d come back from chasing someone through a muddy field and just hadn’t had the energy to take them off before collapsing into bed.

There’s laundry all over the floor, he’ll need to do a load or two on his next day off then. There’s a drumstick on his floor too, and a sock, and a pair of converse that he should probably pic-

Josh sits straight up in bed, heart thudding.

He doesn’t own any converse.

His eyes quickly scan the room, and when he doesn’t see anything, he slowly crawls out of bed, trying to keep quiet and grabbing his gun out of the nightstand as he does. Once he’s on his feet, he does a quick sweep of every available possible hiding place in his bedroom; under the bed and closet included.

He deems his bedroom safe, then moves into the hallway. The bathroom is clear, as well as the two hall closets, and then the living room. The kitchen is clear as well, but there’s a sweatshirt hanging on one of the chairs by the table. It’s red and it is _definitely_ not his.

When he gets to the entryway, and has checked the coat closet, is when he really begins to think he’s just being paranoid.

Maybe one of his friends came over while he wasn’t home and left some of their shit laying around. Gerard maybe? He wears converse. Or maybe Ashley. She wears sweatshirts all the time, maybe she-

_Thud_.

Josh spins around, gun pointed and heart rate skyrocketing again. That was the sound of the closet door in his bedroom.

Whoever the fuck is in his house is fucking _sneaky_ , and despite all of his training, Josh is terrified. 

He knows he should call someone; his next door neighbor maybe, or even his partner, because he’s panicking way too hard to deal with this right now, but instead, he slowly creeps towards his bedroom.

( _You’re out_.)

The door is closed when he reaches it, and he knows for a _fact_ that he’d left it open. He carefully pushes it open, gun raised and finger as close to the trigger as he dares to get after all his years of training, and the first thing he sees, is Tyler _fucking_ Joseph, sitting on his bed.

Josh feels his hands get clammy, and his face blanches. Joseph had been looking over at the wall when Josh first entered, but now he’s staring at Josh, a pleased smile on his face. Josh raises his gun so it’s pointed straight at him, and tries to sound calm when he speaks.

“Tyler Joseph, you are under arrest for breaking and entering-”

Joseph grins. “Oh come on, you can’t be _that_ upset about it.”

Josh swallows,“Why are you fucking here?”

Joseph grins, and moves to get off the bed. When Josh moves the gun with him, finger twitching towards the trigger, he gives him a stern look, almost like Josh’s mother used to give him when he would misbehave.

“Now come on, is that really necessary? I’m not here to hurt you babydoll.”

Josh clenches his jaw, and glares at Joseph. “Don’t _fucking_ call me that Joseph.”

Joseph snorts, and begins moving closer as he speaks. “Don’t _fucking_ tell me what to do _sugar_. Don’t you know who I am? I’ll call you whatever I want, especially when I know you _like it_.” He’s close enough to Josh now that he could easily grab the gun from his hand. He’s also close enough that Josh realizes he has at least an inch over Josh heightwise, and he’s looking menacing enough that it matters. (Seriously, he wasn’t this tall earlier.) Josh should shoot. He should _really_ shoot.

He doesn’t shoot.

Instead of shooting, he begins backing up at the same speed Joseph is advancing towards him. When Tyl- _Joseph_ -he curses himself inwardly- notices, the smirk already on his face grows, and he begins moving faster. “You’re scared of me, aren’t you Joshy? Scared of the big mean psychopath Tyler Joseph, and what he could do to you, right?” Joseph laughs. “I’ve got a smart little babydoll.”

Josh’s back hits the wall, and he lets out an involuntary whimper. “H-How do you know who I am? A-And where I _live_? Why are you doing this-What do you _want_ from me?” Tyler sighs, then the gun is gone from Josh’s hand, clattering to the floor, and his arms are being pinned above his head. Josh whimpers again, and tries to twist out of Tyler’s grip, only for Tyler to shove a knee up between Josh’s legs, effectively stilling him with a gasp.

“I know who you are and where you live because I know _everything_ about you honey. And all I want from you, is that kiss I asked for earlier.” Josh swallows, and pushes his head back, so it’s resting against the wall and as far away from Tyler as possible.

“ _Why_ though, I don’t-”

Tyler tightens his grip, a surprisingly _open_ look on his face as he pushes closer to Josh. “ _Why_? Joshua, why wouldn’t I want you? As soon as I seen the new, quite frankly, _pretty_ agent they’d put on my case….well, I knew I _had_ to meet you.”

“I-I don't underst-”

Tyler growls frustratedly, and pushes harder at Josh’s body, ignoring the pained grunt Josh lets out. “You’re _mine_ , baby. That’s what I want. That’s what I’m here for. To make you _mine_ , and make sure everyone knows it. Do you fucking _get it_ now?”

Josh whimpers. “P-Please I don’t-this isn’t-what are you going to d-do to me?”

Tyler coos -honest to fucking god, _coos_ \- and shifts his hands so he’s holding both of Josh’s wrists in one, and brings his now free hand down to stroke it adoringly down Josh’s cheek. “Are you really that innocent, or are you just being coy?” He brings his hand down, so it’s resting on Josh’s neck, just below his windpipe, and chuckles. “ Because either way, I’m going to _ruin_ you babydoll, and you’re going to love every fucking second.”

Josh whines, and then Tyler’s hand is pressing against his throat. He can’t breathe, and it’s awful and Tyler is _kissing him_ , and Josh wants to hate it but he’s _hard_.

Tyler only kisses him once, and it’s only for a mere moment, then he’s moving down Josh’s neck, and sucking what Josh knows are going to be dark, hard to hide bruises the next day, onto his skin. Josh pushes against the hand pinning his to the wall, but even as he does it he knows he’s not _actually_ trying to escape.

Tyler -the son of a bitch- knows it too, and he releases Josh’s hands, as well as pulls his hand away from Josh’s throat. His hands go to Josh’s hips -squeezing so there’ll be even _more_ bruises-, and Josh immediately brings his own down to Tyler’s head, with every intention of pushing him _away_. Then Tyler _bites_ , and Josh is moaning, and using his grip to pull Tyler closer.

“T-Ty-ple-oh _fuck_.” He feels Tyler chuckle, and then one of Tyler’s hands is on the front of Josh’s pajama pants, rubbing at his hard cock.

“Oh sweetheart, finally learning how to use my name?”

Josh whimpers, and tries to stop himself from thrusting his hips up. “I-I don’t-”

Tyler gives him a knowing look, and then squeezes his hips again.

“Come on babydoll, you wanna come? You want to make a mess for me, don’t you?”

Josh whines again, and chokes on a sob when Tyler brings his hand up to his throat again. “Tyler, pl-ease-”

Tyler tightens his grip, cutting him off, and thrusts his hips into Josh’s. “Yeah sweetheart, come for me.”

Josh whines again, and then he comes, gasping Tyler’s name as he runs out of oxygen, writhing against him. He blacks out momentarily, and when he comes to, he’s in bed again. This time though, Tyler is stroking the side of his face soothingly, and humming something Josh doesn’t recognize.

As soon as Tyler realizes he’s coherent again, he smiles, though it’s softer than any of the smiles he’s given Josh so far.

“There those pretty eyes are, I thought you’d fallen asleep already.”

Josh just makes a soft grunting noise in response. Part of him wants to fly up out of bed and _run_ , to get up and get away, but most of him is just _tired_ , and relaxed. That was the first time he’d had any sort of sex with anyone in months, and that, paired with the rest of the day, has him ready to sleep.

Sleep eventually wins, because the last thing he remembers, is Tyler continuing to hum softly, and kissing his forehead. Then everything goes black, and he’s asleep, with a murderer in his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?  
> :)

The next morning, Josh wakes up, and thinks it was all a dream.

The shoes over in the corner are gone, the sweatshirt is gone, everything seems untouched, and Tyler Joseph is nowhere to be found. Presumably, still in prison, due to the lack of phone calls Josh has gotten. He feels relieved beyond measure, and not _at all_ disappointed.

Then he looks in the mirror.

He looks like he got into a fight with a vampire, and _lost_.

There are marks on his neck, all the way down his chest -he’s not going shirtless for weeks now what the _hell_ \- and matching sets of five on either side of his hips.

He stares at his reflection for several minutes, processing the fact that the night before was _not_ just a dream. That Tyler Joseph, the serial killer, was _in his house_ , and had definitely made him come in his pants like a fucking teenager, and then left, to go back to prison.

Why the fuck would Tyle- _Joseph, do not get attached do not make it personal_ \- break out of prison to see Josh, only to go _back_ to prison?

Joseph’s words from the night before ring through Josh’s head the entire time he gets ready for work.

_“That’s what I’m here for. To make you mine, and make sure everyone knows it.”_

By the time he’s getting in his car, Josh’s head hurts, and he really wants a drink. He settles for coffee, but it’s nowhere _near_ as strong as what he needs currently.

When he gets to the station, everything’s normal. He’s greeted with the same cheery “hi’s” and “good morning’s” as he is every day, and he’s beginning to feel unnerved. A criminal, that Josh knows _for sure_ is under maximum security, managed to get out of jail, and get back in, without the FBI noticing.

Josh spends the entire day pretending he’s doing paperwork, but in reality, he gets nothing done. He’s distracted, more than a little jumpy, and maybe, _just maybe_ , he daydreams a little.

Can he help if Joseph is hot, and seems to know all the right buttons to push?

Knows all the right places to touch, and kiss; when to squeeze and when to stroke and-

_Fuck_.

\---

It’s not until he’s at his front door that Josh realizes he’s got no plan.

If Tyle- _Joseph god damn it_ \- is there again, then what? He has no doubt Joseph won’t let him get near his phone to call someone, and for some reason, Josh can’t bring himself to want to shoot him.

He doesn’t want to turn around and leave, either, which is. A problem.

Josh stands outside his door for nearly ten minutes, before he finally shakes himself and unlocks it. He is an FBI agent for fuck’s sake, he shouldn’t be scared of a _criminal_. Especially one that _he_ helped bring in. This whole thing is _stupid_ and Josh is sick of it.

He doesn’t know what exactly he expects to happen when he opens the door, but _nothing_ was…..not it.

Nothing happens. There’s no sweatshirt on the kitchen table, no shoes anywhere, and no weird noises anywhere to indicate that he may not be alone. Josh tries to ignore the disappointment running through him as he showers, then eats. He’s not disappointed damn it, he’s _relieved_.

When he gets into bed, he feels lonely, and cold, and still (fuck it all) _disappointed_. He hates it, because he _should_ be relieved god damn it. He doesn’t feel tired, so to distract himself, he puts some music on quietly, and tries to focus on that.

Halfway through his playlist, and seconds away from finally sleeping, something startles him. He freezes, as he tries to figure out what it was. It wasn’t a door slamming, there are no footsteps, and-

He hears it again, and this time is able to identify it as the window in the hallway closing.

Then there _are_ footsteps, and Josh is grabbing for his gun halfheartedly, because he’s already sure of who it is.

A moment later, Joseph walks into the room, smile firmly planted on his face. He doesn’t stop when he sees Josh pointing a gun at him (again), just continues walking into the room and around the bed, towards Josh.

“Aw is that a gun? Or are you just happy to see me?”

Josh huffs, and slowly lowers the gun. “Why the fuck are you here _again_?” Joseph shakes his head minutely.

“Always with the language babydoll, I’m not sure I like it, we’ll have to work on that.” He quirks an eyebrow. “And why am I here? I wanted to see my princess, why else would I be here?”

Josh feels his cheeks heating, and he sets the gun aside, away from Tyler, who is close enough to his bedside that he has to look up at him. “You know I could call the _fucking_ cops right? Or the FBI? At literally any second?”

He expects another mock, or even a laugh, but instead, Tyler just gives him an unimpressed look. They’re both silent for a few seconds, just staring, before Tyler has a hand in Josh’s hair, pulling _hard_ and forcing Josh into lying back on the bed again. Josh lets out a startled yell, that quickly turns pained as Tyler doesn’t let up. After a few moments of struggling uselessly, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he tries to stop tears, Josh finally settles, still tense and whimpering as he opens his eyes.

Tyler’s hold on his hair is still painfully tight, and one of his wrists is being squeezed in Tyler’s hands, and it fucking _hurts_.

“T-Ty-s-stop, ple- _ase_.” Tyler’s hold doesn’t loosen, but his face softens.

“I’m sorry baby, but you were being a _brat_.”

“I-I didn’t-”

Tyler cuts him off. “ _Yes_ , you did. I said I didn’t like you using that language, and what did you do, baby?”

Josh whimpers again, and closes his eyes. “D-Din’ m-mean it, please-you’re _hurting_ me.” Tyler sighs, and lets go of Josh’s wrist, so he can move his hand to Josh’s cheek and start rubbing soothingly.

“Alright, I’ll let go, but what do you say to me first?”

Josh licks his lips, obviously stalling, until Tyler’s grip tightens again, and he cries out. “I-I’m _sorry_ Tyler! Please just-I’m sorry!”

Just like that, the grin is back on Tyler’s face, and he lets go. “ _There’s_ my good boy.” Josh doesn’t reply, but Tyler looks smug anyway. “Good. Now scoot over.”

“ _What_?”

Tyler sighs, and brings a knee up onto Josh’s bed as he rolls his eyes. “Move over darling, I want to cuddle.” When Josh only glares, eyes still wet with tears, and looking like he’s about to reach for his gun, Tyler’s face darkens. “I wouldn’t suggest doing that sweetheart.” 

Josh stares back at him, his stomach clenching in fear, before he shakes his head and moves over stiffly. When Tyler grins and climbs into bed next to him (in the same position as the night before), a part of him wants to deny it, but he’s calmer than he’s been all day. A moment later, Tyler is pulling Josh down, curling around him protectively, and Josh knows he’s going to fall asleep just like that.

Before he falls asleep, he notices three things. One, is that Tyler is humming again. It’s the same soothing melody as the night before, but Josh can’t quite put his finger on it. Two, is that one of Tyler’s hands is resting on one of Josh’s thighs. It’s high up, and possessive, and Josh doesn’t even think about moving it.

Three, is that Josh has subconsciously been calling him ‘Tyler’ for the last several minutes, and as he finally sleeps, he can’t quite remember why that’s a bad thing.

\---

The next morning, Josh wakes up alone again, and his day is a repeat of the day before.

He goes to work, and nothing’s out of place. He says hi to his team, he has his coffee, and he watches several different agents try to get information out of Tyler. Tyler doesn’t talk to any of them, and after the third attempt from agent number four of the day, he doesn’t even acknowledge their presence anymore.

Then, he comes home to Tyler sitting on his couch and watching a cooking show.

As soon as he steps into the room (not even bothering with his gun this time), Tyler gestures him closer, so he can pull him down into his lap and kiss him. Josh will never admit it out loud, but he absolutely _melted_ into the kiss, and he barely even protested beyond ‘ _how_ do you keep getting _in_ ’.

He expects it to go somewhere again, and is hoping for it even, but Tyler just pulls away, grins, and says “I could break in anywhere for you, babydoll.” then goes back to watching his show, with a firm arm wrapped around Josh’s waist to keep him in his lap.

Josh’s bedtime rolls around, and all that happens is cuddling again, then once again, Tyler’s gone the next morning.

Then, it’s a week later, then two, and before Josh feels like he has a moment to even think about it, Tyler’s been at his house every _damn night_. 

Somehow, Tyler’s trial date keeps getting pushed back, and he manages to sneak out of the FBI prison _every night_ , for a damn month. Josh spent the first week paranoid as fuck, worried that someone would find out, think he was helping, and he’d watch his entire career go down the drain, completely helpless.

Nothing ever happened though, and begrudgingly, Josh settles into a routine.

Wake up, go to work, spend all day avoiding thinking about Tyler, go home, and be with Tyler.

In a way -that Josh is _not_ acknowledging out loud ever- it’s nice. Having someone to come home to, and cuddle with while watching whatever show he wants to watch on Netflix? It’s nice. After the second week, Tyler even starts having supper made sometimes when Josh gets home, and it creates a level of peace Josh hasn’t known since he was in high school.

The fact that it’s caused by a serial killer? Apparently doesn’t bother him as much as he feels like it should.

Of course, like with all things, there’s a downside (other than Tyler being a murderer of course), and it comes in the form of Josh being more sexually frustrated than he’s ever been.

Outside of the ‘hello’ kisses, ‘goodnight’ kisses, and the occasional makeout on Josh’s couch with Gotham playing in the background, Tyler hasn’t touched him. He still uses pet names, calls him “baby”, “princess”, and “babydoll” almost constantly, but he _doesn’t touch him_.

It’s driving Josh -and his right hand- _insane_ , and he doesn’t know how to deal with it.

At first, halfway during Week #2, once he’d started to get desperate, he’d moaned like a whore when Tyler had pulled him into his lap and kissed him, but as soon as he’d started grinding, Tyler had nipped his ear, then muttered “sssh baby, I wanna see what’s happening”, and that was that.

After that, Josh had tried walking around in just a towel after his showers, went to bed in just boxers, and even stripped his shirt off while watching TV one night.

Tyler didn’t even fucking _blink_ , and Josh was dying.

It wasn’t until the month is nearly over, that Josh finally realizes what’s going on.

He’s a fucking FBI agent, and he should have seen it earlier, but for some reason, he hasn’t.

It’s a mind game. The quick, absolutely _filthy_ way Tyler had gotten Josh off just the once, and then reverted back to the kissing and the pet names. It’s _manipulation_ and he just wants Josh to cave and initiate _something_. It’s something he _knew_ Tyler did, thanks to the several notes they had from his therapists, but that doesn’t make Josh feel any better.

Well fuck. Him.

The next night, when Tyler leans in for a kiss, Josh dodges. He pulls away and says with as much venom as he can, “Seriously, how do you keep getting _in_ here?” Then goes to take a shower, completely ignoring Tyler’s dangerously narrowed eyes.

When he gets back, Tyler’s gone, and Josh feels so fucking smug, he treats himself to an episode of The A-Team before heading off to bed.

The bed that’s empty, and cold, and-

_No_. Josh determinedly flips over onto his stomach, and shuts his eyes. He’s going to sleep fine, he’s not even going to notice that Tyler’s gone. Maybe Tyler won’t come back again, because he’s not going to cave.

He’s _not_.


End file.
